More than friends
by FenrirOfTheSith
Summary: Mikhail comforts a distressed Luna after her affections are rejected by Sam. This minor event soon plants the seeds for a future budding relationship.


Mikhail hated trigonometry. It wasn't that he was bad at it but the classes and lessons were so repetitive and redundant.

"Now when we look at the opposite and adjacent sides of the triangle we can use them to figure out the sine, cosine, and tangent of the triangle by measuring the sides in relationship to its hypotenuse…"

Yeah didn't help that Mr. Gutherson's mouth was very droning and he didn't know when to shut up. He was babbling on and on while pointing to an overly drawn diagram of an isosceles triangle. Mikhail sighed under his breath and looked around the class. Looks like they were all bored too. Half of the kids looked like they were ready to fall asleep, some were just doodling on their desks, and others like his classmate Lori were secretly texting on their phones that they had smuggled in. Thank god it was Friday and Mikhail could look forward to something after school.

 _C'mon you stupid clock!_ He screamed internally in his head as he watched the minute hand move very very slowly. They say time goes by faster if you don't pay attention to it but in Mr. Gutherson's class that was very difficult.

Right now all he wanted to do was get out and go home so he could finish up his homework and get ready for tonight. He and his friend Luna were going with the gang to the new karaoke bar that opened up in town tonight on Friday. He just needed the clock to strike at two forty-five.

"Now when we divide the opposite over the hypotenuse then add pi r squared we get…"

Mikhail wanted to bash his head into his desk. He normally wasn't this impatient in class but the excitement of hanging out with Luna plus the boring ramblings was driving him crazy. It was too much for a sixteen year old to take!

 _ **BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**_

Saved by the bell!

"Whoops it appears I overestimated how much time I had." Mr. Gutherson said a little embarrassed. "No homework for this class tonight however I recommend you read pages two hundred to two hundred fifteen in your books for next monday. Have a good weekend!"

"Yes!" Mikhail shouted under his breath.

Finally the fresh and sweet taste of freedom… well, until next Monday that is. Mikhail and the rest of the class got up and walked out the door into the hallway heading to their lockers to grab their stuff and head home. Mikhail's locker wasn't too far away so he didn't have to navigate through the sea of teenagers and teachers in the narrow hallways of Royal Woods High for too long. He got to his locker and opened it up to grab the textbooks and papers he would be need over the weekend. Kneeling down he unzipped his backpack and proceeded to put a few books in it.

"Okay that should be everything." He said to himself as he threw the pack over his shoulders after zipping it back up. "Time to hit this show on the road!"

Mikhail headed to a stairway and walked down to the first floor excited about tonight. Not only did he love playing music but he was going to hang with his friend Luna. She was the best friend a guy could ever have. Not only was she a musical prodigy she was always there whenever he or anyone else needed support. Maybe it came from her having ten other siblings! Yeah and he thought his three siblings were a handful. Mikhail actually blushed a little thinking about her. To be honest with himself, he had a crush on Luna ever since he first accidentally ran into her in the hallway all the way back in sixth grade. Actually he couldn't help but giggle at the memory. A lot had changed since then and to be honest his feelings for her were still pretty strong. However much to his shame he couldn't really tell her how he really felt. Especially since she had been courting another friend of there's Samantha.

"Focus man!" Mikhail corrected to himself as he stepped off the final step and headed onto the first floor. He had been lost in his train of thought.

He was heading towards the entrance to the school as he had a parking spot to himself. Normally he hitched a ride with his fraternal twin brother Silvio but Silvio was going with friends to a dirt bike racing course after school. It was just him for now.

As he walked past the doors leading to the cafeteria he heard a strange noise. He looked around and while there was a few students in the hallway it didn't sound like the typical hallway chatter that he was accustomed to. Actually it sounded like crying.

"Hmm that's odd." he said to himself.

Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow the sound of the crying which led him to the door leading to one of the girl's bathrooms. The crying was much more louder and audible now and it sounded like the person was hurt. Mikhail debated on what he should do. On one hand he was in somewhat of a hurry to get home but he decided he should probably check on the girl to see if she was okay.

"Uh hello? Whoever's in there are you okay" He spoke out loudly without entering the bathroom itself hoping that they could hear him.

The crying temporary ceased although the sounds of stammering and sniffing were still audible.

"Michael?" the person returned and Mikhail's heart skipped a beat. It was Luna!

"Luna are you alright?" He called back to her.

"Go away!" She barked back and resumed crying.

Mikhail was shocked by this. Why was Luna crying? Was she hurt?

"Ah fuck it!" Mikhail cussed to himself as he impulsively charged into the girl's bathroom. Thankfully nobody else was in there but he had a friend to attend to.

The girl's bathroom was largely no different looking than the boy's. Really the only difference were the lack of urinals and the lipstick stains on the glass mirror. Luna's crying was louder now and echoed on the porcelain walls. Mikhail walked up to the farthest stall where he heard Luna crying from.

"Luna are you alright in there?" He asked as he knocked on the bathroom stall door Luna was behind.

"I said go away Michael!" Luna balled back between sobs. "Why are you in the girl's room anyway! Just go home before someone sees you in here."

Mikhail frowned and leaned in a little. Sure he'd get in a lot of trouble if he was spotted but he had a friend who was crying. She could be sick or worse….

"Luna I need to know if you're okay. I heard you out in the hallway and…"

He was cut off by a loud sob she gave out which kinda broke Mikhail's heart. He hated hearing a friend cry especially when they in distress.

"Look just let me know if you're alright and then I'll leave okay?" He spoke through the door.

Luna went silent for a bit and then he heard the door unlock. "Fine…"

Mikhail slowly opened the door and was gasped by what he saw. Luna Loud, his dear friend and childhood crushed was slumped on the toilet seat her face buried in her hands and her eyeliner streaked black from her tears.

"Luna what happened?" Mikhail said as he squeezed in there and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. "You look terrible."

Without looking at him she sniffed and sobbed, "There you saw my pathetic self! Now just go!"

But Mikhail didn't budge, "Yeah that's not gonna happen Lunes. I can't go home now seeing you like this. Besides your sister's are probably waiting for you and…"

"Go tell them to fuck off!" She screamed as she lifted her head exposing her swollen red face as tears soaked her skin.

Mikhail winced at the sight, not out of disgust but of emotion.

"Luna you don't mean that…" He said as he knelt down. "What happened? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

Luna looked away from him and refused to face him. "You wouldn't understand"

Mikhail gave a confident smile, "Try me Luna. C'mon we've been close friends since middle school."

Luna was silent and stared at the wall for a minute or two and Mikhail could read her face. She was thinking about something. Though what it could be was up to her to reveal.

"Well… you know how I've had a crush on Sam right?" She spoke softly her lips trembling. "Well I approached her today and I told her how much I liked her….and she… she…."

She trembled and her voice cracked a little as she sniffed back a sob. Mikhail nodded and stood up.

"Oh I see. I see now." He said in return. Sam rejected the advance.

"She said she loved me as a close friend but… she didn't love me like that!" Luna sobbed as she blurted out the terrible news for her.

"Aww I'm sorry Luna." Mikhail tried to place a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her somehow. "I know it sucks Luna but it isn't the end of the world."

Luna swatted his hand away and ran out of the stall to the sink.

"You don't understand! I loved Sam! Always have been since the fifth grade! I spent years trying to build up the strength to tell her how I felt about her!" She looked at herself in the mirror. "It's not fair!"

She lowered her head to weep again and Mikhail approached her.

"Luna I know it's hard to be dumped by someone you really like. But Sam said she stills likes you as a friend. Besides, we're both still in high school. Crushes will come and go. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't."

Luna breathed in deep and turned on the faucet to wash her face a little.

"It's not the same Mikhail. Sam was so perfect!" Luna said as she touched her own reflection in the mirror. "I'll never find a woman like her ever! I loved her so much and she rejected me! What does that say about me!"

Mikhail stood next to her and looked at both their reflections. It pained him seeing his very dear friend like this. Luna was special to him, even if she didn't truly know the extent of his feelings towards her.

"Luna it says nothing about you. Sam just wasn't into girls that's all." Mikhail assured her in a calming voice. "Besides I know it hurts now but it will get better"

"How would you know?" Luna sniffed back as she gave a little cough, her throat sore from crying.

"Well… there's plenty of options for you out there. And again we're still young. We've got plenty of time to fall in love." Mikhail said as he shrugged his right hand. "There may be a special man or woman out there for you Luna. Just because Sam wasn't it doesn't mean you and her still can't be friends."

Luna sighed but nodded a bit; that was good sign. He was getting somewhere.

"Besides, you still have friends and family. Some even may love you just as much." Mikhail couldn't help but blush a little saying that.

Luna washed her face with the water and looked back up at him. She was still shaken up but it looked like she was getting more composed. He smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"C'mon Luna I think it's time you and I head out."

Luna sighed and nodded, "Yeah… I'm still hurt though…"

Mikhail nodded and replied "I bet it does Luna. But remember you still have someone who cares for you…"

He blushed nervously but Luna noticed and kinda smiled. Suddenly she moved forward and wrapped him in her arms in a hug. Mikhail was now blushing very hot as he felt Luna breath and tremble in his chest. But he hugged her back and assured her he was there for her.

Mikhail smiled and nodded before heading out "So see you tonight at six?"

Luna smiled a bit and sniffed "Yeah! I'll be there brah."

Mikhail smiled and turned to leave but not before Luna said one more thing.

"Oh and Mikky….thanks…"

Mikhail's heart was beating like a drum and he was sweating but he replied "Hey anytime Lunes."

 **A short story between Luna Loud and my oc Mikhail. Enjoy!**

And with that he walked out of the bathroom and headed outside to his car. He saw Luna come out and rejoin her sisters who were waiting outside for her. Mikhail couldn't help but smile as she saw Luna. She was so beautiful in the afternoon sun. He couldn't help but love her so much. While neither he nor Luna knew it at the time, this was the seed that would bud into something bigger.

Both he and Luna would soon become more than just close friends.


End file.
